


A Million Faces, But All I'm Seeing Is You

by Priestlyislove



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Just happy fun times all around, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Does Valentine's Day exist in the TAZ universe? Well, it does now.Kravitz tries his hand at gift giving.





	

~~~~Taako and Kravitz finally had some time by themselves, and they were planning to go on a long romantic walk together, but Taako got tired after five minutes. Now they were resting on a bench. Kravitz fidgeted a little. Taako didn't notice, preoccupied by thoughts of nonsensical things.

"Hey, Taako?" Kravitz snapped him out of his daze with his smooth voice.

Taako grinned crookedly at him. "Yeah, my dude?"

"I just," he looked away, more nervous than before. His face was turning red, and Taako wondered to himself if his cheek would still be cold to the touch while he was blushing. "I wanted to say you make me really happy."

Taako's smile grew bigger. "You make me happy too!"

"I'm glad." Kravitz laughed lightly. He started pulling on a strand of his hair, a sign Taako has come to recognize that meant he was really thinking hard about something. "But I also wanted to say that I know you're not overly sappy but-"

Taako thought he realized where this was going. He was not about to let his adorable boyfriend down. "Not at all! You know what they used to call me? ...The Pine Tree. Because I was just that sappy."

Kravitz laughed again. "It's okay, you don't have to pretend for me. You're you, and that's why I like you. But I was hoping that we could see each other again. Uh, on Valentine's Day."

"Sounds great!" Taako didn't understand why he had been hesitating so much. Any day would be a great day to go on a date. It was only two days away, but Taako wouldn't mind if they had a date everyday. He poked his cheek in an affectionate manner. "Mh, you're still cold."

"Sorry?"

"Nah, it's cool." Taako brushed him off. He looked up at the sky, the orangish color fading into purples and blacks. "It's getting pretty late though, didn't you say you were gonna have to report in?"

"Oh! Oh, you're right!" Kravitz panicked a little and got up in a hurry, smoothing the wrinkles out of his suit. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned back to face Taako. He offered him his hand and helped him into a standing position. He regained his composure. "It was wonderful to spend time with you, Taako. I'll see you on Valentine's Day?"

"You know it, bro." Taako freed his hand from Kravitz's icy grip in order to give him double finger guns.

As Kravitz sliced up open his path to the astral plane, his giddy excitement turned into wondering what he should get Taako.

When morning came, Kravitz explained his situation to the Raven Queen. "I wanted to get him something nice, but I'm a terrible gift giver. I have no idea what to get."

The Raven Queen thought for a moment before answering, "Why not flowers? It's traditional."

"Oh, good idea!" He beamed. He started to take off, forgetting his manners. He turned back sheepishly, "th-thank you for the advice."

"Don't worry about it. Go woo your man," she waved him off, smiling slightly as she remembered what it was like to be young and in love. She decided to go call Istus and see how she was doing. Maybe they would do something to celebrate the holiday as well.

Kravitz found some flowers pretty quickly growing on the side of a path, but he decided to keep looking. He really wanted this gift to be special, so he wanted to find ones that could properly capture his feelings. After looking for another hour, he came across these gorgeous red blooms. They were perfect.

He plucked a few, but the moment they were in his hands, they shriveled up. "No!" He cried softly. "Don't do that!" But the flowers refused to come back to life. He groaned. "Krav, you're an idiot." Being the physical embodiment of death had some downsides.

But he wasn't going to give up yet. He headed into the closest town, racking his brain for a new idea. He glanced into a large store window, displaying some pretty clothes. Kravitz straightened up a little. Taako liked pretty clothes. He was about to head inside when he realized that Taako had a much better fashion sense than he did, and whatever he'd pick out would probably pale in comparison to the things Taako usually gets. He sighed.

"Kravitz, sir!" He turned around to see Angus, practically skipping over to him. "What are you doing here? Reaping souls?" He seemed enamored with the idea. Kravitz smiled. Angus seemed to be the only one who found him cool. He liked the kid a lot too.

"No, I'm actually out trying to buy a gift." He paused. "Maybe you can help. You're pretty close to Taako, right?"

"We're like brothers!" He smiled toothily. "But, uh, don't tell him I said that."

"Sure. But can you tell me what sort of thing he'd like as a gift? I want it to be something he'll really like."

"Well, he likes cooking. Maybe you can bake him something?" Angus offered.

"That's a wonderful idea," Kravitz ruffled his hair and Angus giggled. "But I don't know how."

"I could show you! Taako's taught me a little. I'm not very good, but we could make something simple."

Kravitz smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"I will, of course," he adjusted his glasses, "need a form of payment in return."

"Oh?" Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

"Will you give me a piggyback ride?" He asked, a little shyer.

"I think that's fair." Kravitz nodded and Angus brightened up again. He carried him back to the moon base. They chatted the whole time, mostly about Taako, but also about the mystery novel Angus was reading and some of Kravitz's brave encounters.

Angus and Kravitz worked hard to make some heart shaped cookies, but when they tasted them, they realized they had messed up somewhere.

"These are..." Kravitz tried to find the word.

"Terrible?" Angus offered up.

"That's the one," he responded defeatedly. "I can't give these to Taako. I want him to know I love him, not that I want to kill him."

"I think he already knows you love him." Angus started, but before he could finish, Magnus burst into the kitchen.

"Is somebody baking?" He asked excitedly. He grabbed Angus into a loving headlock and ruffled his hair. Angus laughed and tried to push him off. "What are you guys up to in here?"

"We _tried_ to bake," Kravitz put the emphasis on 'tried.'

Magnus let go of Angus and popped a whole cookie into his mouth. "These are really good," he said, not bothering to swallow before he talked. He ate another. Angus went over to sit on the counter.

"I'm glad someone likes them." Kravitz ran a hand through his hair. "They were supposed to be for Taako."

"Oh." Magnus put down the fifth cookie he had grabbed. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"No, no, go ahead." Kravitz said. "I have to get him something else anyway."

"What about flowers?" Angus suggested, swinging his legs.

"Already tried."

"He's super into clothes," Magnus offered.

"I tried that too."

Magnus thought. "He likes jewelry too. And gems. Anything that shimmers, really. Ooh! What about a pet? There's a severe lack of dogs on the moon."

"Taako struggles with taking care of himself, I don't think it's a good idea to put another living creature in his care." Angus pointed out.

"But seriously," Magnus said as he finished off the last cookie, "gifts are nice and all, but you don't need to get him anything to prove your love."

"I know that." Kravitz nodded. "But I'd like to get him something anyway."

"Well, if you want it to be something heartfelt, then I don't think we can help you out much on that one. It's got to be something that comes from here." Magnus tapped his own chest.

Kravitz quirked an eyebrow. "Like a kidney?"

"Uh, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Magnus did not sound overly confident in him. He patted his shoulder and turned his attention to Angus. "Yo, you wanna go play with a frisbee or something?"

"Okay sir, just don't throw it so hard this time." Angus hopped off the counter and gave Kravitz a supportive smile as they left. Kravitz sighed. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

The next day, Magnus was braiding Taako's hair as he got ready for his date, chattering excitedly. "Kravitz seemed really pumped the other day, so now I'm super pumped too, and I feel like I just can't sit still-you're pulling!" He winced as Magnus' fingers got caught in a knot. Magnus smoothed out that part of his hair and got back to work.

"Sorry." Magnus thought about what he witnessed the other day. "So, about Kravitz, the guy really seems to like you."

"I _know!_ " Taako couldn't hide his delight.

"And he really wants to impress you I think, so try not to be too hard on him." Magnus knew from experience Taako could sometimes be hard to please.

"Maggie, do you know something I don't?" Taako looked up at him. He gasped suddenly, "Is he gonna propose to me?"

"No! No, no!" Magnus spoke frantically, not wanting to be the cause of a misunderstanding that huge. He reasoned, "You guys have only been dating for like, a month. I don't think he's going to propose."

"He might." Taako shrugged. "You don't know."

"I guess." Magnus pulled away. "Okay, done."

Taako practically leapt to his feet. "Okay, I need help with one more decision." He ran over to his closet, pushing away piles of clothes and miscellaneous junk and pulled out a low cut, flowy white shirt and a knee length red skirt. "Do you think I should wear this, or go for something more sultry?"

"I think that's fine."

"Great." He put it on, and was looking fantastic, before also pulling out a pair of heart shaped sunglasses. "Gotta get in the holiday mood while maintaining my mysterious aura, you know?" There was a knock on the door. Taako started pushing Magnus, unable to make him move an inch. "That's him, get lost!"

"Okay, okay," Magnus laughed and started walking away. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

"You're not my dad," Taako sang back, shooing him off. Once he disappeared off to his room, Taako sprinted over to the door. He swung it open, and there was Kravitz, wearing a suit, as expected. "Hey there," Taako did his best to sound seductive.

And it worked against Kravitz. "Hey. Y-you ready to go?" He stuttered.

Taako held out his arm, and Kravitz hurriedly hooked it through his own. "All yours, bone boy." They started walking. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want."

"Woo, that's a lot of freedom, hot stuff," Taako brought himself in closer to Kravitz. He corrected himself, "cold stuff."

Kravitz smiled. "I want you to be happy."

"Always happy with you." Taako thought for a moment. "Let's go share a loaf of bread and then throw some rocks at trees."

"Okay. Why?" Kravitz couldn't hide the note of concern in his voice.

Taako shrugged. "That's like, shit that couples do."

"How about we take things slow and just see how the night goes?" Kravitz offered. "We can walk through town and see if there's any places you want to go to."

"That sounds good too." Taako began to let his thoughts wander, and soon they were walking in comfortable silence.

After walking for a while, Kravitz spoke up again, "Taako, there's something I want to give you." They stopped. Kravitz slipped out of grasp just enough so that they could stand face to face instead. Taako took off his sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket, looking up at him expectantly. "I tried as hard as I could to come up with a gift you would like, or didn't already have."

Taako snorted. "That one's a toughie, because I have like one of everything."

"I know." Kravitz smiled a little, echoing himself in a softer voice, "I know. And it seems like everything I end up knowing about you just makes me like you more." He shook his head. "No, not just _like_. I...I love you, Taako."

He placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a soft kiss. Taako wrapped his arms around his neck immediately. They pulled back slightly.

"A first 'I love you' and a first kiss, huh? Oh Krav, you fancy man you." Taako kissed him again, and they both smiled into it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taako." Kravitz breathed, too much joy in his heart for him to properly express.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kravitz."


End file.
